


Last minute calls

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Eddie goes missing. Buck takes over watching Christopher while helping get Eddie back.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Eddie Diaz's Parents (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Last minute calls

Eddie and Buck usually get along; everyone knows that. They work well together in and out of work. So when Eddie leaves and doesn't really tell him much, it hurts.

He didn't give him that much of a notice. Eddie had texted him earlier saying that there was an emergency that came up and since Buck was one of Christopher's emergency contacts, he had asked him to watch Chris while he was gone.

That's it. That's all Eddie had told him.

Eddie had been gone for what feels like months, but it has only been a week.

The routine with Christopher was simple. Drop him off at school when he could, pick him up when he was available, make dinner and put him to bed. And of course, having fun.

But Bucks gotta admit, without Eddie there, it doesn't seem whole. He doesn't seem whole.

"Hey Chris, what did you decide that we are watching?"

It is a late Thursday afternoon and since Christopher finished him homework early, he decided that they could watch one movie before bed.

"Umm.. can we watch Zootopia?" Christopher asks

Buck smiles. "Of course we can buddy."

Buck comes and sits down beside him on their couch. Buck has been staying at Eddie's house instead of his own. He decided that it would be easier for Chris, since his stuff is here and he would be able to move around easier.

Buck slings his arm around the couch behind them and Christopher naturally leans into Buck's chest.

They've got this rhythm between them. Ever since they've met, their connection has been so strong since.

I guess that's why Eddie made Buck watch Christopher.

When the movie finishes, Buck gets Christopher up and ready for bed.

As he is placing him in his room and walking out, Chris calls for him.

"Buck?"

Buck turns around and stares and him with fond eyes.

"Yeah superman?"

"When is daddy coming back?" he questions

Buck looks at him; then at the floor thinking.

"Soon. He's coming back soon."

It's a lie. He doesn't know when Eddie is coming back. He hasn't texted Buck since he left, but he hopes it's soon.

Today is one of those days where Buck drops Christopher off at school.

"Have a good day buddy. I love you." Buck says

"Love you too, Buck." he replies and Buck smiles at that.

When he arrives back at the house, the door is open. Buck could've sworn he looked it before they left.

But when he steps inside, he realizes that he isn't the only one there.

"Eddie?"

Eddie turns around to the sound of his name and stares at Buck with a fond look.

"Buck? How are yo-"

"Where have you been?" Buck cuts him off angrily.

"I uh, I could explain." Eddie starts "There was an emergency that came up and I had to go."

"Yeah I know, you already told me this." Bucks says

Eddie takes a step closer, tears forming in his eyes.

"My mom. She's sick and my sisters called me back to Texas to help out. It was last minute." he says

Yes. Very last minute indeed.

"And you decided that it would be best to not bring your own kid with you?" Buck asks

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No" Buck cuts him off again "Eddie look I know. I understand that you had a lot on your plate and things came up last minute, but to leave your kid here and not tell him what's going on is not the best thing to do. I am truly sorry that your mom is not well and hope that she gets better, but you can't just leave like that. You can't leave and not say what's going on. Christopher's been asking for you everyday and I don't know what to tell him. Am I supposed to say that "your dad left and I don't know when he's coming back" because he's asked me multiple times and I've been avoiding it."

Eddie stares at him blankly.

"I'm sorry" he whispers "I panicked and you were the next person on Christopher's emergency call list because Carla is on vacation and Abuela was with me. I didn't mean to put this all on you or worry you and Christopher, I just needed to go and help. I knew that if I brought Christopher with me, I- I couldn't let him see that." Eddie finishes

Buck approaches Eddie and stands in front of him.

"I understand. I know that you had to go and help your family and I am sorry for getting mad about that. I just didn't like the thought of you leaving. I was so worried." Buck explains

Eddie places his hand on Buck's arm.

"I'm not gonna leave you or Christopher. I promise." Eddie says

Buck smiles.

"Do you pinky promise?" he teases

Eddie let's out a laugh.

"Yes, I pinky promise."

Eddie wraps his pinky around Buck's to lock the promise in.

Eddie puts his arms around Buck's neck and brings him in for a kiss.

"I've missed you so much." Eddie says

"I've missed you too Ed's." Buck starts "Christopher's gonna be so excited to see you."

Buck was right because when Christopher comes home from school, he is overjoyed to see his dad that he almost makes Eddie fall over when they hug.

"Dad. I missed you" he says

"I've missed you more." Eddie says looking down at him. "How about we have pizza tonight, and play games. How does that sound?"

"Yay!" Christopher cheers

As Christopher goes to pick which board game they are going to play, Eddie turns and looks at Buck.

"You staying?" he asks

Buck thinks about it for a while.

"If I have to." Bucks says sarcastically and Eddie punches him playfully.

As they sit on the couch eating their pizza, Buck truly takes it in. Eddie is here. Eddie is safe and he doesn't have to worry anymore cause he's here and he doesn't have to hurt anymore because he knows that he is here to stay.


End file.
